emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect
Chapter 1 |founder =Immortal Emperor Min Ren |immortal_emperor(s) =One: * Immortal Emperor Min Ren |heavenly_guardian =Calamity God (deceased) |supreme_elders = |sect_master =Su Yonghuang |elders = # Gu Tieshou # Cao Xiong (deceased) |guest_advisor = * Shi GandangChapter 149 * Dong Shenglong (deceased)Chapter 44 |protectors = * Protector Mo |sectional_leaders = |disciples = * Li Qiye (prime disciple); * Tu Bu Yu (second disciple); * Nan Huairen * Xu Pei * San Gui Ye |former_members = * Liu San Jian * Young Emperor Mu * Min Ren's Foster Daughter |era = * * * |type =Sect; Immortal Emperor's Lineage |world =Mortal Emperor World |territory =Grand Middle Territory |nation =Heavenly Jewel Kingdom; formerly Cleansing Incense Ancient Kingdom |first_appearance =Chapter 1 |last_appearance = }} __TOC__ History 'Origin' The Cleansing Incense Ancient Sect is the Immortal Emperor's Lineage Sect created by Immortal Emperor Min Ren at the start of the Emperors Era. It had a very illustrious past with many powerful Cultivators originating from it. Another Powerful Cultivator who served Min Ren was Nine Saint Virtuous Paragon who then went on to establish a sect called the Nine Saints Demon Gate he was Immortal Emperor's Dao Protector and initially he declined that position however Li Qiye savagely beat him into submission. Finally Godly General Su Ru was a young girl who was in love with Min Ren and even left her own Clan to follow him and by the time of the war for Heavens Will she was a Divine King and helped Min Ren in his war for Heavens Will. The Sect was placed where it was and its Emperor Foundation was used to seal a great Evil Existance and Min Ren and Li Qiye spent much time perfecting the seal on the Emperor Foundation so that existance could not escape. It was also at this time that Min Ren brought the Evil Infested Ridge back to the Sect. The Sect has a Hierarchy of a Sect Master then Six Elders after that are the Protectors and finally the Sectional Leaders leaving the Disciples at the bottom. 'Decline' Fifty thousand years before the main story San Gui Ye who at the time was called Mu Shaoi Di, warred against Ta Kong for Heaven’s Will. Considered the greatest genius of his era, he eventually fell from grace as Ta Kong’s growing power ate away at his Dao and halted his growth. Suffering three defeats in a row from Ta Kong, he decided to unseal what he believed was a great power Min Ren had left behind in the Sect’s ancient lands. Unfortunately, the power was not what he was led to believe and the trapped Evil Existence almost broke out of the Emperor Foundation he was sealed in which nearly destroyed the sect in the process. It was only the timely intervention of the Black Dragon King that saw the sect survive. However, most of the Old Ancestors of the sect were forced to use their power to contain the still threatening disaster, which could only be sealed away by an Immortal Emperor’s formation. He would spend the next thirty thousand years in self-imposed exile, wandering about and drowning in his own guilt, though he did not abandon the sect. Li Qiye eventually cleaned up his mess and eventually forgave him for his blunder, though not before heavily berating him for his stupidity. Thirty thousand years before the main story with all the Old Ancestor level powerhouses having to use their power to seal the Evil Existence the Sect was much weaker and the Heavenly God Sect decided to take advantage of this fact to try to fight with them in order to obtain their Immortal Emperor Merit Laws with the assistance of the Trample Emptiness Mountain and the Azure Mysterious Ancient Kingdom. Liu San Jian the Head of the Sect at the time and also the disciple of San Gui Ye lead the experts of the Sect to fight against the Heavenly God Sect and lost to them with all of their Experts completely killed and him heavely injured and forced into hiding, eventually dying a thousand Years before the main Story but even though all the experts of the Sect were dead or in hiding the Heavenly God Sect did not attack the Sect again as they did know if they had hidden Experts(as their Old Ancestors had not appeared) so the Heavenly God Sect did not try to push to completely destroy the sect, especially after Immortal Emperor Ta Kong had his Heavens Will torn and the Trample Emptiness mountain was no longer invincible. However due to losing all its Experts the Sect was reduced to a Third rate Sect and was even much weaker than their former Subordinate Sect the Nine Saints Demon Gate. On his death bed he ordered his disciple Tu Bu Yu to go and try to find the descendants of the Patriarch which he would spend hundreds of years doing eventually finding the Su Clan at the Heavens Edge and took a Thirteen Year old Su Yonghuang back and positioning her as Sect Master. When the Cleansing Inscense Ancient Sect declined at this time they lost control over much of their land inclueding the Evil Infested Ridge. 'Current Era' When Li Qiye came to the Sect he had the Ancient Order of the sect which had been given to him by Min Ren when he was the Dark Crow and he eventually gave to other people over time and eventually it was given back to him by San Gui Ye who took him to the sect where Li Qiye become the Prime Disciple despite the objections of the Elders especially Gu Tieshou who is the first elder of the sect, he was initially incredibly hesitant to allow Li Qiye the seat of Prime Disciple. Later on, he fights the Heavenly God Sect’s elder away and begins to believe in Li Qiye as Li Qiye tricked everyone into thinking Min Ren was communicating with him through dreams. He practices the Six Kung Pen Immortal Emperor Merit Law which was left behind by Min Ren. Later on, he revealed that his is an incomplete variation and that Li Qiye’s is the true version. Li Qiye corrected his merit law, reaffirming his belief in the mysterious Prime Disciple. Another Elder was especially against Li Qiye and that was Cao Xiong an elder of the sect, he has long desired control of the sect. Realising that, while Gu Tieshou is alive, he will never be able to take the seat of Sect Master from Su Yonghuang, he schemed to make his disciple the Prime Disciple and rule through him. However, this plan would later be blocked by Li Qiye when he arrived and demanded the position of Prime Disciple using the sect token. Attempting to kill Li Qiye, or at least have him stripped of his position, he planned with his followers to get rid of him. However, this horrifically backfired when Li Qiye revealed his ruthless persona and killed all his disciple and followers. In desperation, he colluded with the Heavenly God Sect to take over the Sect. for his treachery, Li Qiye had him summarily executed. The first disciple that Li Qiye meets at the sect is Nan Huairen the disciple of Protector Mo of the sect, he was initially hesitant and dejected about following Li Qiye. However, after witnessing Li Qiye’s abilities, he became a fervent and devout follower. His fanatic loyalty is borderline worship and, under Li Qiye’s name, he acts out with bold arrogance. His limitless shamelessness even astounds the millions of years old Li Qiye at times! Nan Huairen possesses a deep greed for anything he considers treasure and often will be the first to rocket towards a potential payday. He will tactlessly use flattery and praise to get what he wants from Li Qiye …though it rarely works and is often rewarded for his efforts with a slap to the back of the head. Despite this, he is a good person who greatly admires his first brother. He is also deeply superstitious and even religious, to an extent. When confronted with the truth of the Cassia Lotus Tree, he fell to his knees in worship and begged for forgiveness. Whilst at the sect Li Qiye trained 300 deciples at the Cleansing Incense Jade Peak the head of the peak is Xu Pei although their is nothing extraordinary about her talent, she is naturally level-headed, insightful and kind. So Li Qiye appointed her as head of the Cleansing Jade Peak branch of the sect. With his initial guidance and understanding of merit laws, she leads the other disciples as her future is undoubtedly that of a Virtuous Paragon. She was granted a million-year-old longevity ring for her to use by Li Qiye in the Evil Infested Ridge. Before leaving for the tenth world, Li Qiye appoints her the Prime Disciple of the sect and declares that, one day, she will be the future Sect Master once Su Yonghuang decides to return to the Su clan for good. When Li Qiye is at the sect he visits the Ancestral Land and finds a descendant of the Calamity God called Niu Fen who is atempting to burrow into the Seal and using incense he draws out the Snail who becomes angry however after reciting the Seventh Fate Soloution tries to break into Li Qiye's Sea of Knowledge unfortunatley it did not know that it was reinforced by Immortal Emperors and Niu Fen was instantly suppresed. Then Li Qiye extracted its Longevity Blood and tried to Cook it unless it joined him and it agreed on the condition that Li Qiye give it the Eighteenth Soulution. Chen Baojiao also joins the Sect because of Li Qiye and after the Sect Master she is the most powerful Cultivator. When Li Qiye left for the Tenth World he hoped that Niu Fen would become the second Calamity God stayed behind to protect the Sect and become its Heavenly Protector. Items 'Defining Treasures' * Tetra-War Bronze Chariot: Li Qiye gifted it to Min Ren's foster daughter and it became defining treasure of the Sect. Unfortunately, she did not pass down the method to ride the Chariot so even though it was an unparalleled treasure, no one in the history of the Sect was able to ride it to battle.Chapter 202 The Chariot was stollen from the Sect by the Heavenly God Sect.Chapter 203 Category:Sects Category:Immortal Emperor's Lineage Category:One Immortal Emperor's Lineage Category:Grand Middle Territory Category:Heavenly Jewel Kingdom